Christmas tales
by Sophia Banks
Summary: In the spirit of Christmas I bring you sappy short stories. I will have one chapter for every story thing I have written such as- WordGirl, Sherlock, and Robin Hood. Featuring, WordGirl and Doctor Two Brains. Sophia, Corry and Nora (my OC's) and a present from Mycroft. And Prince John and my OC Genevieve!
1. Christmas socks (WordGirl)

Christmas socks-

Becky Botsford (Aka WordGirl) was having a pretty typical Christmas, as soon as she woke up she had a waffle breakfast, battled Tobey and his robots, then went on to finishing her present wrapping.  
In her family presents were given whenever, they were to be given on the day but were never placed under the tree.  
She looked at the meager amount of items sitting in front of her (Meager due to the small size of her family) and thought about the Villains. Were they having good Christmases?

Usually she wouldn't think about it because she was so busy with the Christmas party plans but this year they had decided to go simple.

No party, but lots of family time.

She remembered last year when Doctor Two Brains had stolen the town's cheese and had his own cheese themed party!  
Which made her wonder if perhaps he would have enjoyed just coming to _their_ part. She had never known the Doc to be much of a people person; usually he spent his Christmas's alone. But still, perhaps it wasn't a choice.

Despite his now evil nature the Doc had his good points too. He was smart and fun to talk to.  
He was Doctor Steven Boxlietner.  
He was her friend.

The young girl touched a red ribbon with the tip of her finger. She remembered the first Christmas present she had ever given him. She didn't have much money but she wanted to show him how grateful she was for all of his help over the years. And she wanted to show him that she considered him a friend!

So, she purchased a rather silly (and cheap of course) pair of Christmas socks. When he unwrapped the gift he smiled widely and pulled her into a hug before he presented her with his own gift. A dictionary to improve her vocabulary even further!  
She loved it-of course.

Becky set back to work, trying to keep her thoughts elsewhere…Although…

Doctor Two Brains was busy working on his newest Ray which was going to retrieve cheese for him in one way or another, when he a loud knock echoed throughout the rather empty building. He put a gloved hand up to stop his henchmen from going to the door, instead he went himself.

The Doc was confused when he poked his head outside and saw no one.  
He looked left right and even up before he decided that, indeed, no one was there. That was when the distinct smell of his favorite food in the universe caught his nose, he took a deep breath before he looked down.  
Just as he had suspected a large slab of cheese wrapped in red ribbon sat at his feet, and another small package sat on top of it with a card.

He bent down and picked the package up gingerly after tucking the slab of cheese under his arm. He frowned at it, a Christmas present? From who?

The tall thin man went back inside, shivering slightly from the cold, where he proceeded to sit himself down on the one ratty couch.  
Containing his excitement, he sat the cheese down tenderly beside him then began unwrapping the gift.

Socks, Christmas socks!

Warmth spread from his heart all the way to his tingling fingers.  
Quickly he grabbed the card, which confirmed his theory.

_Merry Christmas Doc!_

_-WordGirl_

He stared at it for a few blank moments.  
Perhaps-he thought- perhaps he should postpone his plans till a few days _after_ Christmas…

"Merry Christmas WordGirl," he breathed, "Merry Christmas."

**I'm drowning in sap help me!  
Haha, Christmas brings out the worst in me.**


	2. A book and a song (Sherlock)

A book and a song-

Christmas was never my favorite holiday, actually that went to either Easter or Thanksgiving- depending.

Christmas always felt like a marker telling me that another year had passed without my father, that he was somewhere else probably having a lovely time with a new family or something!  
Christmas always meant two things, a few presents, and good food. And that was it, except for the impending spiritual side of things, and I suppose some time spent with my mother though being an only child it wasn't hard.

"Sophia, you've got a package!" My mother shouted up the stairs at the top of her lungs.  
I brushed back my long wavy black hair, on Chat with my two best friends who unfortunately lived all the way in England!

"Bring it up then!" I shouted back.  
"Sophia!"  
I sighed, then wrote quickly - _Sophia: BRB just got mail, mom's lazy_

Which received the two replies-

_Corry: K_

_Nora: Don't know how long I can wait!_

I smiled at the computer screen for a brief moment before standing up and tromping down the stairs.

My mother held out the package at the bottom of the stairs like it was on fire, though she was smiling. I snatched it from her pale hands and tucked it under my arm, "Corry says Happy Christmas," I said.

"Never understood why they say Happy instead of Merry, but wish her all the same," She replied before walking over to the kitchen where she was busy preparing desserts for tomorrow

I made my way back up the stairs and into my room where I slammed back down onto my chair.

_Sophia: Probably a Christmas prezzy!_

_Corry: Who's it from?_

_Sophia: Doesn't say, no return address. 8(_

_Nora: Oooooh, mysterious!_

_Sophia: Just a sec I'll open it!_

I grabbed a pair of scissors off the desk and cut through the tape holding the box closed with one quick swoop, slightly surprised that it had been that easy to open. (Packages rarely open in one go)

I pulled open the flaps and was greeted right away with tissue paper, I shoved it aside and saw what I was expecting- Wrapping paper.

_Sophia: It is a prezzy, cool!_

_Nora: Open it then!_

I pulled two small wrapped items from the box then threw the box across the room (of course after having checked for any cards)

I then proceeded to unwrap the first item, tearing into the incredibly perfect present (Seriously, no wrinkles or signs of tape, and a bow in the exact middle!)  
It was a book of some sort, I turned it a couple times searching for some sign of what it was about but was quick to learn that I had to go inside.  
On the inside cover there was a note written with incredibly steady hand, and the fanciest letters possible.

**Sophia, May your Christmas be filled with joy or whatever is expected of the holiday –Mycroft Holmes**

_Sophia: It's from My!_

_Nora: Seriously? Cool!_

_Corry: I didn't know Holmeses gave presents…_

_Sophia: Me either 0-0_

I ignored the next posts from my friends to look through the pages of the book, when I realized that it was every post from John Watson's Blog put into book form!  
I let a small squeak escape me, no adds no bright screen and it was bound like every other book! The ability to take John's blog wherever I wanted without problem!  
I hugged it to her body with one hand as I proceeded to write-

_Sophia: John's blog put into a book, dying!_

_Nora: Cool!_

_Corry: Why does it need to be a book?_

_Sophia: I can't stand reading things on the computer, don't know how he knew it!_

I searched the back cover where another note sat- **To read about your hero.  
**I let out a sharp laugh, and then sat the book down on my desk to open the next present. This one was much smaller and squarer; I pulled up a corner of the paper peaking inside before I gave up and jus tore the whole thing off.  
It was a disc of Classical piano music! I turned it over and noted that each of the songs was one that she had pointed out she enjoyed whenever Mycroft played. I opened the box hoping to find another note left by him, but was left rather disappointed.  
I let out a soft sigh, unsure as to why I was feeling so upset all of a sudden. Perhaps I was hoping for more recognition from him, but what did I expect?

I had not received any presents from him the year before, it was a sign that I meant more to him and that he went out of his way to get me something I would truly like.  
He probably wrapped the present himself it was so impeccable!

_Nora: You still there or are you fainted?_

_Corry: That's not nice Nora! XP_

_Nora: Soph?_

I hugged my arms, setting the music down on my desk, and thought.

I was in my room, a poster of Sherlock wearing a Deer Stalker on my dark blue walls and carpet underneath my stocking feet.  
I was talking to my two best friends in the world while my mom prepared presents and food that I would surely adore.  
And I had just received to presents from Mycroft Holmes my friend, father figure, and Mentor.

_Sophia: I'm here, I'm here._

This was –so far- the best Christmas I had ever had.

**No Mycroft in this, sorry to disappoint.  
A bit of character stuff for Sophia though I guess.**


End file.
